evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Roblox: The Movie
ROBLOX: The Movie (also referred to The ROBLOX Movie, or ROBLOX Movie) is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer animated science fiction action-adventure comedy-drama film based on the online video game ROBLOX ''created by David Bazucki and Erik Cassell. It is directed by Joel Coward and written by Derek Connolly. The film will star Oscar Issac, Chris Evans, Jessica Chaistian, Mark Wahlberg, Ben Affleck, Mark Ruffalo, Ed Helms, Bill Hader, Ben Schwartz, Steve Carell, and YouTuber Daniel Middleton. The film is produced by DreamWorks Animation, and is currently scheduled for worldwide theatrical release on November 22, 2019 by Universal Pictures. Plot A Robloxian named Jake (Oscar Isaac) is a citizen who has no friends and always been alone, and people like to make fun of him. Until when 1x1x1x1 (Mark Wahlberg) starts attacking Planet Builder, Jake teams up with ROBLOXians Melvin (Chris Evans), Jesse (Jessica Chastain), Omar (Ed Helms), Chad (Mark Ruffalo), Builderman (Ben Affleck), Donny (Steve Carell) (who later betrayed the gang), TheDiamondMinecart (Daniel Middleton), and must go on top of their universe to find Builderman (Ben Affleck) to help and save Planet Builder from 1x1x1x1 from trying to destroy the planet. Cast * Oscar Isaac as Jake - a lonely ROBLOXian who lived In ROBLOXIA his whole life and also faced hate and abuse from other ROBLOXians. He also knew that 1x1x1x1 and other villains were gonna destroy Planet Builder. He is also the main protagonist of the film. * Chris Evans as Melvin - a playful ROBLOXian who was always ready to have fun, and is also very smart with portals, technology, and science! He is also one of the main deuteragonists of the film. He is Jesse's brother. * Jessica Chastain as Jesse - a girl ROBLOXian who has determined and ready for long journeys. She is also one of the main deteuragonists of the film. She is Melvin's sister. * Mark Wahlberg as 1x1x1x1 - the main antagonist in the film. He was also a former god of the ROBLOX Universe. * Ben Affleck as Builderman (David Baszucki at the end of the film) - a god of the ROBLOX Universe and making sure everything is safe. He later died while trying to ban 1x1x1x1 and Donny and his soul was put in a new outfit and he is now called David Baszucki. He is one of the tritagonists. * Mark Ruffalo as Chad - a ROBLOXian who is brothers with Omar. He likes to be outside, take fresh air, and loves doing adventures. He is one of the main tritagonists. * Ed Helms as Omar - a ROBLOXian born with autism and was eager to have big adventures. He is brothers with Chad. He is one of the tritagonists. * Bill Hader as Sean - a ROBLOXian who is the big cousin of Chad and Omar and big brother of Laith. He was always ready to fight criminals. He is also one of the main tritagonists. * Ben Schwartz as Laith - a ROBLOXian who thinks that he is better than most people, but ends up failing. So he then joined the team to stop 1x1x1x1 to prove people that he can actually have skills. He is one of the tritagonist. * Steve Carell as Donny - a ROBLOXian who likes to cheer up Jake if he feels negative about the 1x1x1x1 battle on the journey to go back to ROBLOXIA. He then later betrays Jake and the others and starts teaming up with 1x1x1x1. But then he got banned with 1x1x1x1 after they both fail the battle. He is also a major protagonist turned secondary antagonist of the film. * Daniel Middleton as Daniel - a ROBLOXian who makes daily videos on games and now is helping the team to stop 1x1x1x1 from destroying this "amazing universe" according to TheDiamondMinecart, he is a minor character. * Kevin Hart as Shedletsky - a minor character of the film. Also a god of the ROBLOX universe and is responsible for helping Builderman live in a different body and name. * Jason Sudeikis as ROBLOX - the main god when the universe was called DynaBlocks, but then later died when 1x1x1x1 betrayed Builderman and the other gods. So then Builderman renamed the universe to ROBLOX in memory of his death. Many people believe Builderman was always the main god, but the truth will be only shared to the protagonists. * Max Martini as The Narrator - the person who is going through the whole story. * Elizabeth Banks * Robert Downey Jr. as SCS - one of the gods of the ROBLOX universe. * Malin Åkerman * Kurt Russell * Amy Poehler as Mrs. Block - Jake's teacher in ROBLOXIA High School. * Mark Hamill * Tom Hanks as Mr. Lynn - the Principal of ROBLOXIA High School * Jeff Probst as Jeff - the coach of the Survivor games. * Scarlett Johannson * Nick Kroll * Tom Butler All ROBLOX Games Introduced In The Film (In No Specific Order) * Work at a Pizza Place * Jailbreak * Innovation Inc. Spaceship * Survivor * Bakers Valley * Ultimate Driving Game Series * Natural Disaster Survival * SharkBite * Flood Escape * Dinosaur Simulator Production Development In late February 2015, ROBLOX sent a twitter message just a image with no text with it, people were confused what it was, but then YouTubers decided to make a video on it. The image was mostly black, but there was a player dressed up as a noob in the image. People wanted to see it more, so they brighten it up, and it showed 2 movie cameras and a noob but with a scared face. The bottom of the image then said "''We're Powering Imagination to Theaters now!". After people saw this investigation, the whole ROBLOX community started to freak out, and were excited for it. On March 12, 2015, ROBLOX then made a blog post saying that their making a movie, they only said that to people who don't know what's going on. Then they said that they will team up with DreamWorks Animation, to make the film. In October 2016, they also said that they plan for the release date to be around 2019. Writing Writing on the film began on Early December 2016. It has also been announced that it will be written by Robert Smigel. Casting The initial announcement of the film listed Oscar Issac as a robloxian alongside Ben Affleck as Builderman. On February 12, 2018, it was announced that Chris Evans and Jessica Chaistian joined the voice cast.14 By April 27, 2018, actors Mark Ruffalo and Ed Helms were in negotiations to join the cast. On May 16, Mark Wahlberg and Bill Hader were confirmed additions to the cast. On June 20, Mark Ruffalo stated through Twitter that he had begun recording for the film's songs. By June 22, Wahlberg commented in an interview on Jimmy Kimmel Live! that he had finished recording for an antagonist character in the film. At BloxCon in July 2018, DanTDM was announced to be portraying himself. On January 11, 2019, it was reported by Variety that Ben Schwartz had joined the cast. Steve Carell confirmed via Twitter on January 23 that he was a part of the film's cast. Animation The film was recorded at DreamWorks Studios at Glendale, CA for the US and Internationally. It will use 3D animation and CGI animation on actual ROBLOX Characters. Music The film's songs and score were composed by Brian Eno, who first announced at GalaCon 2017 that he would be collaborating with a live studio orchestra for the film. On his songwriting for the film, Eno said, "I had to challenge myself to push beyond what had been done; to write bigger, more epic." It was stated through the BloxCon panel that the film would have a total of eight original songs. Taylor Swift will be contributing two original songs to the film's soundtrack. Release ROBLOX: The Movie was originally scheduled for release on November 27, 2019, which was subsequently moved up to November 22, 2019. The theatrical release will be accompanied by a short from Dog Man, The Wrath of Petey. On June 15, 2018, the film's Twitter account was launched. The film's official logo was revealed by Hollywood Reporter on June 20, 2018 and on the Roblox Facebook page on June 22. Marketing The 2018 BloxCon panel included a brief preview for some of the planned merchandise being developed for the film, including T-shirts and graphics. Several books related to the film have been announced: Roblox: Annual 2020, which contains "exclusive content from the ROBLOX movie" and is set for release on August 10, 2019; and a story set before the events of the film, tentatively titled ROBLOX: The Movie Prequel, slated for an August 1 release. On January 23, 2019, Hachette Book Group listed five different books for the film, all set for release on August 29, 2019. The characters in the film will have ROBLOX Toys which is be made by Jazwares, and will probably be in Series 3 or 4. The first poster was released on February 21, 2019, while a second poster was released on April 10, 2019. A 59-second teaser for the film debuted with Missing Link on April 12, 2019. On April 11, the teaser was posted to the Roblox Facebook page and the @ROBLOXMovie Twitter. A sizzle reel containing a few screenshots from the film was shown at a private screening at Universal's 2019 CinemaCon presentation on March 30. A full-length trailer, the film's opening scene, and two movie clips were shown during a private screening at Thailand's RobloxCon on April 8, 2019. Other brands that will partner with the film include Chevrolet for promoting the Silverado, Chiquita, McDonald's for Happy Meal toys, Discover card, and Turkish Airlines.Category:EvanRocks Wiki